kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-26279965-20150405101242/@comment-25730832-20150405110828
Not that bad but not that good too. You can probalby use the leftover time before the event to decide on what you want to do before you start hoarding resources. I'll list it based on each class. I will based it off clearing the event with at least Easy/Medium but don't take my word for grant because who knows what will happen. Hard is like...your choice. I'll assume the situation that they have ship lock and allows you to choose difficulty. I'll mention it if I'm stating a non-ship lock situation. DD: This looks good; you have 6 ships at high level and many mid 30 ships in case of ship locks. You should have much problem switching them around. However, some more higher level ships that isn't Mutsuki class will help (although Mutsuki class can fight too). If you have the chance, level your Shigure to K2 since she'll become awesome from it. Ushio's K2 is only 60 so if you wish to you can also K2 her since she got good stats after K2. If have even more time; Ayanami K2 is at 70 and Yukikaze got her super luck that might help you with Torpedo Cut-in. CL: Not bad not good, my first recommendation is to get KTKM and Ooi to K2 ASAP because they're a lot stronger after that. You can also do it for Kiso for 3 CLT or in case of ship lock but she'll take a bit more time. You got the Fleet command from Ooyodo which is good and you can choose to continue leveling her (or Yuubari) only if you want a 4 slots CL ship to help in in situations. Other than that, try and get Sendai (1st) to K2 for her unique Night scout plane for NB bonus. Jintsuu only gives searchlight (which is also good but many other ship have it too so you can decide which one to level for at least one searchlight). Usually you won't use more than 2 CL per map so I don't think you'll have much problem, but having 1 more ship might help. CA: These look a bit weaker, if ship-lock returns 2 CAV and 4 CA might not be enough but for now I reccommend getting at least 1-2 of the Myoukous to Kai ni. If you're desperate for stronger equipment, Ashigara gives 3 (or 4?) 20.3 (no.2) gun which is good. CVL and CV: Same situation with CA, if ship-lock returns they might not be enough (as in high level ship situation) but other than that you can decide if you want to lvl them. Jun'you K2 gives free Reppu and Hiryuu and Souryuu K2 gives unique plane. Just remember that the higher level they are the lower chance they'll get at being hit and hurting your resource and their Acc also increases (but on the other hand, if hit then the fixing time will increase) BB: I'll be honest this doesn't look that bad. You have 5 BB at decent level although they can also be higher. Although like you said, having some more higher level BB will help. You can decide yourself if you want to focus on the 5 BB with an already decent level and level them up more of add up a few more BBs to the group. I won't recommend Yamato if you start to have resource problem. SS and Auxillary ships: Can't say much. These are situational. Equipments: Try and get 1-2 AP Pent shell if possible for high armor bosses and maybe one more Type 3 shells. Get some Sonars and Depth Charges for a possible Sub map. For more situational items, look here http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:215873#45.